Sukippu Bītoshū
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoko y Ren, siempre… [Colección de cortos y one-shots no relacionados] [KyokoRen Week 2019] [4th chapter, in English].
1. Burning down

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**_Skip Beat! no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

_6 de julio: prompt, **fall** / significado, **caída [= declive, decadencia]**._

_[KyokoRen Week 2019]_

_[AU apocalíptico]_

**_AVISO: _**_Clasificado T por la 'ambientación'._

_La imagen ha sido customizada para su uso con permiso de Keep Calm Studio._

* * *

**BURNING DOWN**

Hacía rato que se había quedado sin balas. El machete se movía de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda en una danza macabra, cercenando cabezas putrefactas, amputando brazos en descomposición, pero las fuerzas empezaban a fallarle y Kuon sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguno alcanzara a morderlo.

Y ya está. Ahí acabaría todo.

No habría tiempo para despedidas ni para adioses, pero eso era algo que tenía asumido. Le quedaría, sin embargo, el mal sabor de boca por no haber tenido nunca el valor de darle una oportunidad a lo que sentía por Kyoko…

Oh, sí… Mataba muertos vivientes, limpiando las tierras baldías más allá de La Barrera, como profesión, como elección de vida, y luego resultaba que era un absoluto inepto en las cuestiones de los vivos…

Un zombi se acercó demasiado por su flanco desprotegido. Kuon apenas alcanzó a agarrarlo por el cuello. Con el brazo estirado, el zombi se retorcía bajo su presa, chasqueando esa boca torcida sin labios pero bien llenita de dientes. Y tampoco podía quitárselo de encima porque la otra mano, la que sostenía el machete, era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Por eso, cuando el machete resbala de su agarre y cae al suelo, Ren sabe que _ese_ es el momento final.

_Hasta aquí llegué._

Justo entonces se escuchó una detonación y la cabeza del zombi voló hecha pedazos. Y luego el de al lado, y otro, y otro más… El aire se llena de disparos, y mientras los muertos van cayendo a su alrededor, el estruendo se va acercando. Finalmente una morena de ojos dorados salta con agilidad de ninja en medio del resbaladizo claro donde solo está Kuon en pie.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó, y no porque no se alegrara de verla, sino porque precisamente su rescate la ponía a ella también en peligro. Además, Kuon mentiría si no reconociera que la imagen de Kyoko (de pie, la mirada fiera, con una escopeta de cañones recortados en las manos, dos pistolas a la cintura y una inconfundible mochila metálica a la espalda), como una diosa de la muerte definitiva, era tremendamente excitante.

—Mal agradecido —responde ella, burlona, dedicándole tan solo una mirada rápida, destinada a asegurarse de que seguía intacto—. ¿Pensabas que ibas a llevarte toda la diversión?

—Repito —pregunta él, colocándose a su espalda y respirando _por casualidad_ sobre su cuello cuando se inclinó a tomar una de sus pistolas—, ¿qué haces?

—Improvisar… —responde ella, ignorando _no del todo_ el delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió la columna a la vez que metía la escopeta directamente en la boca del zombi más cercano, y luego lo movía un poquito a la derecha para alinearlo con otro justo detrás. Entonces aprieta por fin el gatillo. ¡BANG! A Kuon le dieron ganas de aplaudir. Eso desde luego se llama _matar dos zombis de un tiro_, señores.

Pero los no muertos seguían llegando…

—Pensé que tenías un plan —añade Kuon, volviéndose para cubrir el otro flanco y disparar al zombi que se arrastraba sobre su machete. Iugh, está todo pringado…

—Bueno, el plan es seguir vivos todo lo posible —replica Kyoko, con un mohín que Kuon no ve pero que puede imaginar perfectamente. Arroja entonces ella su escopeta, ya descargada y del todo inútil, a la cara sin ojos (bueno, tenía uno, pero colgaba por la mejilla) del siguiente zombi, para luego echar la mano a la espalda y sacar la varilla-pistola del lanzallamas. Oh, sí, su mochila metálica es un glorioso lanzallamas.

Un chorro de fuego, vibrante, lleno de muerte, hace arder a los (literalmente) descerebrados que tienen el atrevimiento de acercarse y las llamas van abriéndoles paso franco para escapar de allí.

—Me gusta tu plan —dice él, situándose a su lado para cubrirle las espaldas.

—Lo sabía —responde ella, con una sonrisita demoníaca de victoria.

—Y me gustas tú —agrega él, así, sin ton ni son, solo porque sí, o porque está loco, o porque quizás después de todo, este sí que era _su momento_…

La presión de Kyoko sobre el gatillo vaciló y el lanzallamas tremoló brevemente, única señal de que ella realmente le había escuchado.

—¿Esto cuenta como una cita? —pregunta ella, sin mirarlo siquiera, los ojos atentos al sendero de fuego, y aunque la intención era sonar despreocupada, lo cierto es que en su voz hay un pico de ansiedad.

—¿Mañana a la misma hora? —sugiere él, y está bastante seguro de que el que su corazón latiera más deprisa no se debía al esfuerzo.

—Sin flores ni bombones… —protesta Kyoko, y chasquea la lengua con un fingidísimo desencanto—. Ah, la caballerosidad ha muerto…

—Tenme un poco de confianza, mujer —le replica él, pero sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa torcida.

Y así continuaron, abriéndose paso entre muertos tiempo atrás, mientras todo ardía a su paso.

¿Quién dijo que en el fin del mundo no hay sitio para el romance?


	2. Thespian

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**_Skip Beat! no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

_7 de julio: prompt, **play** / significado, **actuar [= interpretar]**._

_[KyokoRen Week 2019]_

* * *

**THESPIAN**

_Él se casa…_

Kyoko observa a los novios, de pie en el altar: las miradas de adoración, las felices sonrisas nerviosas, las manos entrelazadas… Aprieta con más fuerza su bolsito de fiesta y ahoga un suspiro que no llegó a nacer. Él se casa, sí. Y hoy le toca a ella cumplir aquella promesa que en su día le hiciera a Takarada-san. Hoy debe interpretar su mejor papel.

Con el alma rota, Kyoko escucha claramente el 'Sí, quiero' que sale de su boca, pero ella sigue fingiendo, actuando que no le duele, y que se alegra por él, porque él es feliz, con otra.

Kyoko había apostado su orgullo de actriz, sí, podría hacerlo. Cualquier cosa antes que revelar sus sentimientos, cualquier cosa antes que volver a ser la tonta enamorada que una vez fue…

Y por orgullo, perdió la oportunidad de dar vida a su propia historia de amor…

Así que Kyoko, finge.

Y efectivamente, como prometió, Kyoko le ofrece a él sus bendiciones con su mejor sonrisa. Sonríe cuando les desea felicidad y prosperidad a los recién casados. Sonríe cuando él le devuelve la sonrisa con los ojos llenos de dicha.

Por otra. Su esposa.

Pero a solas, mientras se aleja del bullicio festivo —porque ya ha cumplido con lo que se juró hacer—, la cámara la sigue por el largo pasillo y graba el instante exacto en que una sola lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. Luego la rodea y se detiene, mostrando su espalda recta mientras Kyoko sigue caminando, sus tacones golpeando rítmicamente el enlosado, la espalda recta y sin vacilar. Su figura se empequeñece con cada paso que la separa de la vida que nunca tendrá, del hombre al que siempre amará.

Kyoko nunca mira atrás.

—¡Corten!

Y esa es su señal. Solo entonces Kyoko se detiene y deja de fingir, deja de actuar. Sus hombros empiezan a agitarse y ella se lleva las manos al rostro. Las piernas le fallan y Kyoko cae al suelo, de rodillas. La cabeza se desploma sobre su pecho y las manos se abren contra el suelo, buscando algo a lo que aferrarse para no ahogarse en el dolor de sus propias lágrimas.

El recién desposado en la ficción corre y se apresura a llegar hasta ella y se sienta en el suelo, amparándola al abrigo de sus brazos, mientras susurra palabras de consuelo que ella todavía es incapaz de escuchar.

Desde lejos, el equipo la mira con compasión, porque ellos entienden más que nadie que, en ocasiones, las emociones se desbordan y sobrepasan a aquel que actúa. Así que respetan ese momento íntimo en que solamente una persona será capaz de traerle el sosiego. Ninguno se atreve a interrumpirlos.

Kyoko sigue llorando mucho después de que las cámaras hayan dejado de filmar, pero ahora es un llanto quedo, triste y cansado.

—Esa… Esa pude haber sido yo —susurra ella, y sus palabras suenan sofocadas contra el pecho en el que se refugia. Pero él las entiende, claro que sí.

—Nunca pasó, cariño —responde Ren, y la besa suavemente en el pelo—. Nunca pasó…


	3. Mangiare

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**_Skip Beat! no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

_8 de julio: prompt, **eat** / significado, **comer**._

_[KyokoRen Week 2019]_

**_AVISO: _**_Clasificado T por las connotaciones._

* * *

**MANGIARE**

Para Kyoko, la comida era amor. O más bien, si ha de hablarse con precisión, la comida era su particular forma de expresar amor por aquellos que le importaban.

Véase un helado bajo en calorías con su Moko-san, un bento primorosamente dispuesto para su sempai, o las largas horas compartidas en la cocina del Darumaya… Considérese incluso aquellos tiempos en los que siempre tenía kurigo pucchin purin en la nevera para aquel idiota…

No es que ella fuera consciente de esto, claro, porque ella siempre fue la niña a la que nadie quiso, así que no había forma de que _aquellas personas_ supieran apreciarlo. Pero otros sí lo hicieron, vaya que sí, otros supieron ver la dedicación y el esfuerzo en cada uno de sus guisos, y valoraban el afecto y el cariño con que Kyoko atendía sus estómagos y sus corazones.

Tiempo más tarde —cuando un anillo brillaba ya en su mano—, descubrió nuevas formas de demostrar afecto que involucraban a la comida. Por supuesto, tratábase en esta ocasión, de la manifestación física de un afecto más íntimo, de aquel que atañe únicamente a esposo y esposa. Sirva de ejemplo, un sorbito de champán en el ombligo, nata montada en la curva baja de la espalda, una tentadora fresa mordida a medias…

Y antes muerta que hablar en voz alta de las veces en que ella, solo ella, y nada más que ella, era el menú estrella de su marido: entrantes, primer plato, segundo y postre.

Y que Japón siga pensando que a Tsuruga Ren no le gusta el dulce… Al final, el secreto residía en la presentación del postre. O mejor dicho, de dónde (o sobre quién) se presentaba el postre…

Para Kyoko, la comida sigue siendo amor, desde luego, pero desde que es una mujer casada es incapaz de mirar un bote de miel sin ruborizarse…

Y ya no hablemos del asombroso apetito despertado en ella por devorar enterito a su marido y no dejar ni miga…

Hambrientos el uno del otro, estos Hizuri… ¡Siempre!


	4. Applied Linguistics

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I don't own _Skip Beat!_ This drabble you're about to read, I do own it, though._

_July 9th – **date**._

_[KyokoRen Week 2019]_

_English is not my first language, so please, be merciful._

* * *

**APPLIED LINGUISTICS**

"Tsuruga-san, would you like some dates?" Kyoko asked.

"W-What?" Ren said, well, sort of.

"Dates?" Kyoko repeated.

"What did you just say, Mogami-san?"–Don't jump to conclusions, dude, Ren thought. Stay cool, keep calm...

"Tsuruga-san, dates, they're very sweet."

"They should be, indeed, but well," he cleared his throat, "the idea of being you who first asked for a date never crossed my mind before." Then he smiled softly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Truth be told, I'm a bit shocked."

"W-What!?" Kyoko stuttered.

"I say yes, of course," he hurried to add. "Any time on Sunday morning is fine with you?"

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san, I-I meant d-dates."

Oh my, she stuttered again.

"Yes, dates, I know. A plural noun."

"Dates, like the fruit of the date palm tree."

And then, there was only silence.

"Oh," he exhaled after a while.

"I-I j-just bought them," she mumbled. She barely held his gaze.

"You just bought them," he echoed, flatly.

"Ts-Tsuruga-san?"

Ren sighed disappointed, putting together the broken pieces of his hopes.

But why did he look like disappointed?, Kyoko asked herself. Why?

"Ts-Tsuruga-san?" she repeated.

"Yes, Mogami-san?"

"I was wondering," she said, staring her own fidgeting fingers, "why would you ever agree to date me?

Damn it, isn't there a saying that says that Fortune favours the–

Whom? Bold, brave, scatterbrained? Muddleheaded?

Whatever.

"Well,"–he took a deep breath–"I'll pick you up on Sunday morning and then I'll let you know my answer."

"W-What?"

"It's a date."

That said, he left, while Kyoko's brain cells were blacking out.

Another kind of date, obviously.

.

* * *

.

_**NOTE:** Here you are: polysemy, synonymy and grammatical agreement, in less than 300 words XD_


	5. Die Mauer

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**_Skip Beat! no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

_10 de julio: prompt, **accountability** / significado, **responsabilidad**._

_[KyokoRen Week 2019]_

* * *

**DIE MAUER**

Kyoko jugueteaba nerviosa con los dedos de sus manos, haciéndolos girar en círculos rápidos e incesantes. Tenía que dar la cara. Ya bastaba de excusas y vacilaciones. Fue culpa suya y debía afrontarlo. Que no se diga que Mogami Kyoko es una cobarde…

Aunque las ganas de salir huyendo estaban ahí… Pero no porque ella rehusara reconocer su culpa, sino porque no se fiaba de su propio corazón…

Pero ella no podía desentenderse y ya… No podía dejarlo así…

Kyoko detuvo sus manos, entrelazó los dedos, y cerró los ojos, encomendándose a la deidad que se encargara de proteger los corazones enamorados. Cuando terminó su plegaria, dejó salir un suspiro. La decisión estaba tomada. Ahora tenía que llamar a Sawara-san y a Yashiro-san para dejarlo todo dispuesto. Y que los dioses la perdonen, pero esto es algo que debía hacer.

Por dos razones: porque era lo correcto y porque se trataba de _él_.

* * *

Le había despertado el dolor pulsante del tobillo, coreado por el tintineo suave de platos chocando entre sí. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, porque las funciones como mánager de Yashiro no incluían en lo más mínimo el lavado de su loza sucia. Con mucho cuidado, se incorporó sin dejar que su pie izquierdo tocara el suelo, y fue agarrándose a los muebles hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. La maletita que había en el pasillo debió haberle dado alguna pista, pero él casi-casi no la vio porque bastante trabajo tenía ya en mantenerse en pie apoyado en la pared.

Era Kyoko, por supuesto. A su sorpresa de encontrarla en su apartamento —no es que él fuera a quejarse—, se le sumaba el insano placer de verla trastear en su cocina como si fuera suya, _de los dos_. Sí, sí, sabía que era una tontería, pero desde que ella venía a su apartamento cada vez menos, verla así no hacía más que dar alas a sus sueños imposibles…

Y en un gesto que había hecho mil veces antes, fue a apoyarse de costado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, para observarla en silencio, pero claro, el muy idiota se olvidó de que tenía el pie malo y al cambiar de postura, inevitablemente se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

Kyoko dio un brinco tal que casi llega hasta el techo y el plato se le escapó de las manos. Por fortuna, ninguno de los dos sufrió daño alguno. Y de repente, casi sin transición, Ren se vio con una pastilla en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra, mientras Kyoko hablaba a toda velocidad. De su interminable diatriba sobre tomar responsabilidades de sus actos, pilló la idea de que ella se culpaba de lo sucedido. Cómo no… Así es Kyoko… La culpa fue solo suya, de Ren, evidentemente, por no mirar, o más bien, por no tener ojos sino para Kyoko… Y bueno, para qué iba a negarlo… La idea de que ella estuviera aquí, a solas en su apartamento, por un confuso y absurdo sentido de culpa y no porque quisiera ayudarlo en su estado (y no hablemos de la remotísima posibilidad de que sintiera alguna clase de afecto por él), escocía _un poquito bastante_.

—Yashiro-san se ha ofrecido amablemente a dejarme su llave de repuesto —repetía ella, por segunda o tercera vez. Apuesto a que sí, pensaba Ren. Y ella, mientras seguía justificando su presencia en su apartamento (tremenda audacia la suya, meterse así en casa ajena…), con dos dedos fue empujando delicada pero firmemente su mano, y Ren se encontró tragando la dichosa pastilla casi sin darse cuenta—. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, para cuidarte y hacerme cargo de ti, Tsuruga-san.

—Es un esguince leve, Mogami-san —le dijo él, sin poder creerse que la estaba mandando de vuelta a su casa. Tremendo imbécil—. No hay razón para que estés aquí —Kyoko le retiró el vaso, lo dejó en la encimera y luego apoyó una mano en su codo y la otra suavemente en su espalda. Evidentemente, Ren se olvidó de pensar—. No es nada que no sane con un par de días de reposo.

Halaaa, ¿cuándo fue que acabó sentado en el sofá? ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo? ¿Cuándo demonios pasó?

—Pero son un par de días de trabajo que no vas a poder desempeñar, y además —añadió ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho a la defensiva, mirándolo desde su altura—, no podrás alimentarte solo.

Claro, porque él es un niño de dos años sin acceso a microondas o tarjetas de crédito, y que tampoco domina los rudimentos básicos de una llamada telefónica…

—Siempre puedo pedir entrega a domicilio —decidió decir, por su propio bien.

—Eso no es comida y lo sabes —le replicó ella, alzando entre los dos el índice admonitorio, cual regañona maestra de escuela—. Además no deberías estar levantándote para atender la puerta.

—Tampoco es tanto el esfuerzo —se defendió él—. Regresa a casa, Mogami-san —Lo dicho, era un imbécil.

—¡Tsuruga-san! —exclamó ella, alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies, y las manos convertidas en un puño suplicante sobre su pecho (el de ella, por supuesto, Kyoko no estaba tan loca)—. Por favor, permíteme cuidar de ti —le rogó.

—Mogami-san, por favor…

—¡Seré tu esclava mientras estés impedido! —casi gritó entonces Kyoko, así, tal cual, con esas mismas palabras.

—Mogami-san —dijo Ren, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz y apretando con fuerza. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿verdad?—. Realmente no deberías estar diciendo cosas como esas. Se prestan a malinterpretarse y lo sabes —le dijo con su mejor tono de sempai, ese que solo usa cuando a él le interesa. Bueh, y también cuando Kyoko dice cosas que le ponen la cabeza del revés.

—Pero debo asumir las consecuencias de mis actos —argumentó ella. Ah, sus ojos brillaban más. Iba a llorar. Maldita sea, iba a hacerla llorar.

—Fue un accidente —replicó él.

—Pero yo tengo que cuidar de ti —insistió Kyoko, desplomándose sobre el sofá, a su lado—. _Necesito_ cuidar de ti —suplicó. Sí, definitivamente iba a hacerla llorar. Y Ren, que en todo lo que respecta a Kyoko está condicionado como perrito de Paulov, cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró.

—Preferiría más una amiga que una esclava, Mogami-san —le dijo, porque claro, no podía decirle que le dolía que estar con él fuera una obligación moral y no una elección propia. Kyoko se perdería el sutil mensaje subyacente, no entendería nada y encima se ofendería. O lloraría. O las dos cosas.

A Kyoko, como es de suponer, las palabras le tardaron un par de segundos en ser debidamente procesadas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sin atreverse a respirar.

—Si tanto necesitas quedarte, que sea como amiga —le dijo. Y paradojas de la vida, qué a gusto se quedó diciéndole eso. Siendo sincero, estaba más que harto de ser nada más que _su respetado sempai_.

—¡Pero eso no es posible, Tsuruga-san! —exclamó ella, con el aliento atascado en la garganta y el corazón vuelto loco en el pecho—. Alguien como yo no–

—O lo tomas o sales por esa puerta —le interrumpió él, señalando con la cabeza a su espalda.

—Pero tú eres mi sempai y yo–

—Ese argumento no es excluyente —dijo, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

—No, no, no —musitó ella, las manos en las mejillas, los ojos bien abiertos, y los labios temblando a punto de llorar.

Vaya por Dios. Haga lo que haga, diga lo diga, el resultado siempre va a ser el mismo…

—Mogami-san… —dijo él, y volvió a suspirar, tragándose las ilusiones rotas—. Si tan insoportable te parece la idea de ser mi amiga, quizás deberías marcharte… —le dijo, con voz tan baja, extrañamente resignada, que a Kyoko se le encogió el corazón. Ella le había hecho daño… Otra vez…

—No, no es eso… —se apresuró a decir, poniendo una mano sobre el sofá, en esa pequeña tierra de nadie de tela que los separaba—. Bueno, sí, claro que sí. No. Sí y no —concluyó, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin saber explicarse mejor—. Pero no como tú crees.

—¿Eh?

—Tsuruga-san —le dijo, bajando los ojos y mirándose las manos, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas—, dejando al margen la descabellada idea de que tú quieras tenerme como amiga, sabes que mi experiencia con la amistad es bastante escasa y muy reciente —Ren asintió, aunque ella no lo miraba—. ¡No sabría qué hacer! —exclamó al fin, alzando las manos al cielo.

—La mía tampoco te creas que es mucho mejor —le dijo, y el recuerdo de Rick pasó veloz por su mente, trayendo por fin un poco de verdad a tantas mentiras—. Pero básicamente se reduce a que los amigos ven la tele, hablan de sus cosas, o no hablan en absoluto, quizás un par de videojuegos, o el último fiasco de la HBO…

—¿Eh?

—Comen comida basura —continuó él, ignorando su mirada horrorizada. ¿Los helados con Moko-san entraban en esta categoría?—, pasan el rato juntos mirando al techo sin hacer nada… Ah —añadió él, dispuesto a pegarle el tiro de gracia a la pobre Kyoko—, y a los amigos se les permite bromearse el uno al otro.

—Ah, no.

—Ah, sí —replicó él, sintiéndose audaz y temerario—. Y se tutean.

—Tú quieres matarme hoy, Tsuruga-san —respondió ella, volteando los ojos. A estas alturas ya no se molestaba en ocultar su escandalizado espanto por pedirle que rompiera cada una de las convenciones sociales con las que fue educada—. Sabes perfectamente que no hay forma de que yo haga eso, sin honoríficos ni nada…

—¿Y si pruebas con Ren-kun? —sugirió él, fingiendo que le dedicaba algún pensamiento reflexivo—. Es un término medio adecuado.

—No.

—Pues ahí está la puerta, Kyoko-chan.

A Kyoko casi le dio un vahído, por dos razones evidentes. La primera, era porque se le estaba recordando muy amablemente que aceptaba este chantaje burdo y descarado o tendría que irse. Y la segunda, por razones obvias solo para ella. Escucharle a él llamarla así, con tanta familiaridad, tan íntimamente (tal como había hecho Corn en Guam), le hacía cosas raras a su corazón.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —preguntó él, repitiendo el _irrespetuoso_ apelativo, y rematando con ello los metafóricos clavos de su ataúd.

—No.

—Sí.

—No, por favor —rogó ella.

—Todo el mundo te dice Kyoko-chan —insistió él, empecinado en obtener aunque solo fuera una pequeña victoria, un pequeño progreso. _¡Algo, al menos algo!_

—Solo las personas que me tienen afecto, Tsuruga-san —se apresuró Kyoko a responder—. Y son mis mayores y yo–

—Exactamente, Kyoko-chan —interrumpió Ren de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo. Ella cerró la boca de golpe, ¿quizás había dicho demasiado? ¿Lo hizo? Ay, dioses, sí que lo hizo. La sonrisa de Ren se hizo más amplia, y maldita sea, déjenle a un hombre disfrutar de su efímero instante de victoria, porque por fin la tenía ya contra las cuerdas y empezaba la cuenta atrás. Tres, dos, uno…

Ahí está.

El rubor escandaloso. Desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas, cada porción de piel visible luciendo un encarnado más propio de langosta guisada que de persona. Pero es que así era Kyoko…

_Afecto… Solo las personas que me tienen afecto. Afecto, afecto…_

De ser otras las circunstancias (y quizás en otra vida, como esa que dejó atrás), Ren hubiera hecho un bailecito de la victoria, porque sí, damas y caballeros, Tsuruga Ren había logrado atravesar el grueso cráneo de Mogami Kyoko con una idea revolucionaria que la dejaría loca por un par de semanas.

Si lo pensaba bien, quizás esa victoria no fuera tan efímera, después de todo…

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él, presionando un poco más (tan solo porque sí, porque podía)—. Tú decides.

—Yo decido —repitió ella, más por inercia que porque realmente se diera cuenta de _todas_ las implicaciones de su conversación. Aún seguía en shock… La cosa es que ella asintió con la cabeza con tanto vigor que empezó a ver puntitos negros frente a sus ojos.

¿Puerta y Tsuruga-san? ¿Amigo y Re–

¿A-Amigo y Re–

¡Aaaaah! No podía decirlo ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza.

Ren la observaba, testigo silente y bastante paciente, mientras la veía debatirse consigo misma. Kyoko peleaba, y por su cara desfilaban turbulentas emociones. Ren aguardaba inquieto, con un poco de malsana curiosidad y un mucho de esperanza, para saber quién ganaría este pequeño gran combate.

Aunque no la guerra, se vio obligado a recordarse…

Ren-kun, Ren-kun, alcanza a decirse Kyoko, paladeando el nombre, tentándolo en su pensamiento. Ren-kun, Ren-kun… Hmm… Quizás sí… Quizás no… Ren-kun… Ren-kun…

—Su-Supongo —dijo por fin, después de lo que parecían eternidades, en voz muy bajita— que podría hacer un esfueeerzo… —susurró, perdiendo aún más la voz al final.

Pero Ren la escuchó, sí, señores, alto y claro. Y ni siquiera las campanas de júbilo que resonaban en su cabeza podrían opacar su voz. ¡Ella había dicho que sí!

—Ya sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados —dijo él con una sonrisa tan de verdad, tan auténtica y sincera, que no se molestó siquiera en disimular.

Kyoko huyó a por su maletita, cubriéndose los ojos para no quedarse ciega. ¿Acaso sabía cuánto deslumbraba?

¡Ella dijo que sí!

* * *

El resto de la tarde fue mejor de lo que ambos esperaban. Kyoko había optado por ponerse en modo enfermera, y apabulló a Ren con sus cuidados, con mano delicada, pero firme. Bolsas de hielo, ahuecarle los almohadones, ponerle el pie en alto, traerle algo de beber, su medicación, tomarle la temperatura (solo por si acaso), acercarle el mando de la tele, ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación para ir al baño… Solo hasta la puerta, por supuesto, faltaría más (no iba a recibir ninguna ayuda de Kyoko _en eso_…). Y luego, volver a la salita, muy despacito, con el brazo de Kyoko rodeando su cintura y la mano de él apoyada con firmeza en su antebrazo. Cerca, demasiado cerca… Extrañamente, ninguno de los dos sugirió la insensata posibilidad de que Ren se quedara en su habitación, más cerca del baño, para ahorrarse las molestias de estos trayectos…

Los dos eran conscientes de que Kyoko aún no había hecho uso de ese honorífico que se le había pedido (¿exigido?, ¿chantajeado?, ¿engañado?), pero él no quiso presionarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y le daba tiempo para hacerse a la idea. De momento le bastaba con disfrutar de sus atenciones y tenerla cerca, pero después de la cena, ella seguía en la cocina, mientras él esperaba un ratito de _amigos._ Ajá, uno puede ser paciente, pero no paciente todo el santo día… ¡Si hasta ya tenía una película elegida y todo!

—¿Te vas a sentar de una buena vez? —preguntó Ren en voz alta, para que ella lo oyera bien desde la cocina—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de la esclavitud, Kyoko-chan?

—Los platos no se lavan solos, Tsu-Ren-kun —replicó ella, corrigiéndose sobre la marcha. Su protesta, obviamente, había perdido toda la fuerza al aturrullarse con el dichoso honorífico. ¿Ves? Al final hasta lo había dicho mal. Y encima, otra vez _ese Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan…_

En la salita, Ren parpadeó una, dos veces. Lo había dicho, ¡lo había dicho! Bueno, vale, de acuerdo, no correctamente, pero ella lo estaba intentando de veras.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no van a irse a ninguna parte —le dijo, aupándose un poco en el sofá, con un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo, cuidándose de no mover demasiado el pie malo—. Por cierto, haces que mi nombre parezca el de un faraón...

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, acercándose mientras se secaba las manos con un paño de cocina, las mejillas encendidas pero los ojos llenos de curiosidad—. ¿Un faraón?

—Tsu-Ren-Kun —entonó él con solemnidad, llevándose el puño al pecho—, el primero de su nombre, rey del Alto y Bajo Egipto, hijo de Ra, amado de Horus, señor de Tebas… —Luego hizo un gesto vago en el aire con la misma mano—. Ya sabes, ese Tsu-Ren-Kun…

—¡Eres imposible! —Kyoko entonces rió, rió también de corazón. Y entre risas, las suyas, las de los dos, Kyoko exclamaba con verdadera hilaridad—. ¡Oh, gran Tsu-Ren-Kun!

* * *

Mucho más tarde, mientras la tele enmudecida juega con las sombras de la salita, Ren abre lentamente los ojos. El dolor de su tobillo sigue ahí, aunque parece algo más vago y soportable. Le lleva uno o dos segundos más darse cuenta de dónde está, y solo entonces contiene el aliento, sin atreverse a respirar, no sea que la despierte. Kyoko yace al otro lado, casi cabeza con cabeza, y él podría tocarla si no temiera quebrar la magia de este momento. Ren aprehende cada detalle, atesorándolos en su memoria: el perfil casi etéreo a la luz danzante del televisor, la respiración sosegada, la placidez de su rostro dormido, la forma en que su mano acuna su mejilla. Real, cercana, hermosa, sencillamente hermosa…

Por todos los dioses, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Ren vuelve a cerrar los ojos, dejándose arrullar por este instante perfecto. Mientras, Kyoko sueña con desiertos de arena, sol y faraones y reinas egipcias vestidas de rosa. Sonríe.

Los dos sonríen en sus sueños.


	6. De aviaria amicitia

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**_Skip Beat! no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

_11 de julio: prompt, **friends** / significado, **amigos**._

_[KyokoRen Week 2019]_

* * *

**DE AVIARIA AMICITIA**

Kuon nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Y los pocos que merecieron tal nombre, eran intrínsecamente raros por definición.

Primero fue Rick, varios años mayor que él, obsesionado por los pollos y las metáforas. Tristemente, no acabó bien…

Luego vino Yashiro, que a pesar de no conocer ninguno de sus secretos, lo conocía _casi _tanto como el Presidente. Sí, Yashiro Yukihito, el mismo: manos que fríen, mirada que congela, y probablemente alguna otra habilidad que aún se desconoce.

Después vino Bo, el pollo. Literalmente, un absoluto desconocido. Un tipo disfrazado de pollo gigante al que jamás le había visto la cara. Si se cruzara de frente con él por los pasillos de TBM, no sabría ni quién era. Ni siquiera sería capaz de reconocerlo por la voz… Y aun así, el pollo vio a través de sus cuidadosas mentiras y autoengaños. E inesperadamente, no solo guardó sus secretos, sino que también se convirtió en algo así como su _sempai del amooor_. Sí, sí… Precisamente él…

Pero bueno, tampoco era tan raro que le gustara Bo, el pollo. Hizuri Kuon parecía tener una extraña afinidad por tales aves de corral que le venía desde la más tierna infancia. En aquellos días en que Rick vivía obsesionado con que matara al pollo y con él, su inocencia, el pequeño Kuon indultó al bendito pollo. Ese era Brian, que sí era un pollo-pollo, y que murió de puro viejito sin conocer más violencia que alguna pluma alborotada en un cortejo demasiado fogoso.

Y es por esto, porque Kuon (Ren) lo consideraba su amigo, que andaba a horas tardías buscando al pollo (Bo) por los pasillos de TBM. Y lo halló, por supuesto.

—Te invito a una copa —le dijo, tras los habituales saludos de rigor.

—¿Una copa? —preguntó el pollo, dando inadvertidamente un paso atrás—. Mejor harías en invitar a tu muchacha y no a alguien como yo. —Él negó con una sonrisa triste.

—Trabaja esta noche —le dijo. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa chiquitita, que lo hacía parecer mucho más de su edad y menos _Tsuruga Ren_—. Y es menor, como seguro recordarás. Y tampoco es _mi muchacha_… —añadió, enfatizando esas dos palabras—. Pero es a ti a quien busco, Bo-kun.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, hombre —agregó, animándolo con un gesto de cabeza—. Si ya has terminado, vámonos a tomar algo.

—N-No puedo —le respondió.

—Un rato de tu tiempo y tu compañía, eso es todo lo que pido —añadió, sentándose en algo que parecía parte del atrezzo de algún decorado.

—Tsuruga-kun —le dijo entonces el pollo, con un suspiro. Si el hombre iba a seguir insistiéndole, más le valía decirle la verdad (o parte de la verdad, al menos)—, no tengo la edad legal para beber alcohol. —Él alzó la vista, mirándolo, allí, de pie, ante él, a su oráculo de sabiduría revestido de sintética pluma, como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿En serio? —acertó a decir—. Siempre pensé… —añadió, llevándose la mano a la nuca, un tanto ¿azorado?

—¿Pensaste qué? —preguntó el pollo, curioso, adelantando el torso un poco.

—Que eras mayor… —le contestó. Bo ladeó la cabeza, evidentemente confuso, y Ren casi pudo un signo de interrogación enorme sobre su cresta—. Por la forma en que siempre hablas del amor, de la vida… —le explicó.

—Ah, no —respondió, agitando las alas frente a él—. Soy menor. Pero ¿gracias?, supongo… —añadió, cruzando las alas sobre el pecho.

Ren volvió a sonreír y se palmeó los muslos. Bo dio un respinguito, porque le sorprendió un poco (bastante) un gesto tan casual por su parte.

—Pues entonces un café. O un té.

—¿Qué?

—Déjame invitarte a algo, hombre —continuó, levantándose de su improvisado asiento—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien que me ha ayudado tanto. —Luego avanzó hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos (o donde él creía que estaban los ojos)—. Valoro en mucho tus consejos.

—Me honras, Tsuruga-kun —respondió el pollo. Y de nuevo, sin darse cuenta, dio un paso atrás—, pero debo declinar tu ofrecimiento.

—Suena a excusa tras excusa… —dijo Ren, dejando caer los hombros, decepcionado.

—Lo siento… —se apresuró a añadir el pollo, viéndolo así—. De veras, ¡gracias!, ¡muchísimas gracias! —exclamó con entusiasmo no fingido—, pero no puedo.

—Pues otra vez habrá de ser… —le dijo, y exhaló un suspiro resignado. Alzó el rostro y su mirada se perdió en algún punto más allá de ellos, nublándose con algo demasiado parecido a la ensoñación. El pollo echó la vista atrás, solo para confirmar que no había nadie detrás. No, no lo había—. Tiene gracia, ¿sabes?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Bo, verdaderamente intrigado. ¿Qué es lo que haría que Tsuruga Ren tuviera la mirada así de perdida, como si viera cosas, personas, que no estaban realmente allí? ¿Como si lo que sus ojos vieran fuera un recuerdo hermoso, un tesoro de alguna vivencia pasada? ¿Qué le hacía sonreír así, con esa tristeza, con añoranza, y sin embargo, era la suya una sonrisa dolorosamente feliz?

—Si ella, _mi muchacha_, como tú la llamas —contestó, haciendo hincapié en las palabras—, nos viera aquí, a ti y a mí…

—¿Saldría huyendo espantada? —aventuró Bo.

—Casi seguro que sí… —respondió Ren, a medias conteniendo una carcajada. Porque efectivamente, eso era algo que Kyoko haría—. Verás, la cosa es que tú eres un pollo, y ella antes… —Exhaló un suspiro—, antes me llamaba Corn. Ya sabes, pollo, maíz… —Ren siguió explicando, sin darse cuenta de que Bo se había quedado paralizado—. Tú eres el pollo y yo soy el maíz…

Y claro, pasó lo que tenía que pasar: al pobre pollo la cabeza empezó a girarle a velocidades insospechadas que apuntaban a un desmayo inminente, porque si él era Corn… Diantres, si él era Corn, si era realmente Corn, eso lo cambiaba todo, absolutamente todo.

Así que Kyoko, cuando el mundo empezó a oscurecérsele por los bordes y para evitar acabar con sus huesos (y plumas) en el suelo, hizo lo único que podía hacer: se quitó la cabeza (la de pollo, obviamente). Y así, despeinada, con las mejillas encendidas y la más absoluta confusión pintada en el rostro mientras luchaba por respirar, fue como la vio Ren.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Y así se quedaron, mirándose, con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos, y un rubor de graduación variable según el caso. Porque, ajá, ella era el pollo. Porque, sip, él era Corn. Y por último, pero no menos importante, ella, Kyoko, no nos despistemos, siempre fue _la muchacha... Su muchacha…_

Al final Kyoko no aguantó más y se desmayó.

Afortunadamente para ella, su príncipe acudió al rescate. El que Corn fuera un príncipe de las hadas no tiene importancia alguna para esta historia. Era _su_ príncipe, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Que con el tiempo (y anillo de por medio), el pollo y el maíz llegaran a entendimientos alimenticios, sobre quién se comía a quién, tampoco.

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**_Sobre pollos y estos dos obtusos, si quieren, léanse _**Hizuri Kuon y los pollos**_ (que con los ojos entrecerrados, podría verse como la precuela de este one-shot), y _**Al pollo le gusta el maíz**_ (que calza como algo parecido a lo que hubiera pasado después). He escrito tanto para este fandom, que al final, las historias se acaban entrecruzando y se continúan o empiezan en otras XD_

_En cualquier caso, gracias como siempre por acompañarme en mis locuras._


	7. Daoine Sidhe

**_DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: _**_Skip Beat! no es mío. Estas letras que vas a leer, sí._

_12 de julio: prompt, **fate** / significado, **destino**._

_[KyokoRen Week 2019]_

_[AU Fantasía]_

* * *

**DAOINE SIDHE**

Era un mundo nuevo, era un mundo joven… Era un mundo que los dioses aún creaban, siempre cambiante, y lleno de magia pulsátil y viva, poderosa. Era un mundo en el que los ocasos aún no existían, y la luz y la oscuridad vivían separadas, sin tocarse, y nunca al mismo tiempo.

Las criaturas del día se desvanecían en mariposas de luz en cuanto la oscuridad despertaba, y las criaturas de la noche se transformaban en luminosas motas que semejaban luciérnagas cuando despertaba el día.

Sin embargo, advirtieron los dioses la soledad del día y de la noche, y quisieron emparejarlos y que se amaran, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si jamás se veían? No se conocían ni podían hacerlo, porque la vigilia de una era el sueño del otro.

Fue así que escogieron una hija del día y un hijo de la noche. Decidieron imbuirlos de un poquito más de magia, solo una pizca, de manera que cuando la noche despertó, Kyoko, la hija del día, aún estaba despierta. Y maravillada, contempló el atrayente vacío que la oscuridad trae consigo.

Unos ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos antes de desvanecerse en centelleantes mariposas.

Kuon, se llamaba él, el hijo de la noche. Jamás había visto antes una criatura como ella, llena de luz y de color. Sus ojos eran de un color indefinible porque Kuon no sabía que los colores existían, porque no había luz que los trajera a la existencia. Ella era todo eso, era luz, y vida, y color…

Así que ansioso, Kuon aguardó toda la noche, esperando en el mismo sitio, por si volvía a verla al despertar el día.

Y efectivamente, ella volvió, y juraría que le sonrió, pero antes de poder decirle nada, Kuon se deshizo en motas de luz.

Desde entonces, Kuon y Kyoko se aguardan, se esperan, entre vigilias y sueños de noche y día, pero cada encuentro es breve, demasiado breve. Apenas las manos se tocan, los labios se rozan, y siempre uno de ellos desaparece en el sueño del día o de la noche.

Kuon y Kyoko se anhelan, y plañen a voces su corazón herido. Y por fin los lamentos de Kyoko llegaron al día, llegaron también los de Kuon a la noche, y siendo padres generosos, se apiadaron del amor que se tenían sus hijos.

Así que el día creó al sol y la noche a la luna, de manera que la noche nunca fuera oscura del todo y que al día no le faltaran sombras, para que Kuon y Kyoko pudieran caminar en el sueño del otro y amarse sin desaparecer.

Kyoko le enseña los colores, los nombres de las cosas, Kuon le enseña el milagro de ver con las manos y con los ojos del alma. Kyoko y Kuon por fin se aman, y alzan el rostro y miran el sol, miran la luna, y elevan plegarias de agradecimiento a noche y día.

Noche y día sonríen complacidos, y por primera vez se miran, y hallan regocijo en el otro. Curiosos, intrigados, y tremendamente interesados, inventan entonces formas de mantenerse juntos, alargando los crepúsculos, demorando los amaneceres, creando los eclipses... Y fue así como por amor a sus hijos, día y noche aprendieron a esperarse, a amarse y a besarse en el ocaso.

Los dioses, agradecidos, les concedieron a Kuon y Kyoko un regalo, una promesa:

Cuando ya nadie recordara a los hijos de los dioses, cuando las cigarras cantaran junto al arroyo, ellos volverían a encontrarse, allí en el país en que el sol nace y donde la noche primero llega.

Escribieron en los hilos del tiempo que él cruzaría un océano de oscuridad para huir de sí mismo. Y que ella se arrancaría la venda de los ojos y se convertiría en luz. Que juntos encontrarían ese equilibrio entre sus luces y sombras, entre noche y día. Y para que no se extraviaran ataron en los meñiques de sus almas un cordel rojo, del color de la sangre mortal, para guiarlos a encontrarse una vez más.

Los dioses sonríen cuando la noche besa al día, porque el aire se llena de risas.

.

* * *

.

**_NOTA: _**_Gracias por acompañarme en esta **KyokoRen Week**. ¡Hasta el año que viene!_


End file.
